The present disclosure relates to a capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
An external electrode of a capacitor may be changed from a sintered-type electrode formed using a metal paste to a hardened-type electrode using a conductive resin composition that is a metal-resin composite.
A conductive resin layer formed of the conductive resin composition may include metal and a hardening resin for implementing conductivity, and thus may absorb external impacts that may be applied to the capacitor to reduce stress that may occur in the capacitor, thereby preventing cracks from occurring in the capacitor body and improving reliability against the permeation of a plating solution thereinto.
When the resin of the conductive resin layer is exposed to an external electrode as it is, however, equivalent series resistance (ESR) may be increased due to a degradation in the conductivity of the external electrode. In the case that the conductive resin layer includes an excessive amount of resin, non-plating may occur and a lifting phenomenon in which the capacitor and the external electrode are separated from each other may occur.
In particular, termination, dielectric constant, electroplating, and the like may be factors affecting ESR within a capacitor. The conductive resin layer may contribute to higher ESR levels because of both interface and termination resistance.
In detail, a specific level of resistance may be increased due to the use of the conductive resin layer. Furthermore, ESR may be increased due to the interface between a metal layer formed of metal and the conductive resin layer, as well as interface between the conductive resin layer and a metal plating layer.
Therefore, there is increased demand for an external electrode including a conductive resin layer but having reduced ESR occurring due to the conductive resin layer.
The external electrode including the conductive resin layer may have increased specific resistance and the ESR of the capacitor may be increased due to the increase in the interface resistance between the plating layer and the conductive layer.